


i’d start a riot

by LilyoseLRC



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Derek Hale & Theo Raeken Friendship, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, derek and stiles are married hehe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23807044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyoseLRC/pseuds/LilyoseLRC
Summary: Theo had been to hell before, and contrary to popular belief hell was not a burning hot fortress. His hell had been cold and miserable. But, if Theo had never been down there, he decided that this is what hell would look like.Or, in which Eichen House is on fire and half of the pack are still inside.
Relationships: Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 10
Kudos: 107





	i’d start a riot

[The McCall Pack]  


Scott: meet at eichen @ 4pm, no weapons needed all we are doing is talking to the witch and gathering info.  


Stiles: no weapons..srsly? I just bought a new bat and suddenly missions involve going for a chat and a cup of coffee.  


Derek: Stiles. Pretty sure I told you not to buy that bat.  


Stiles: oops? Love you <3  


Derek: yeah whatever. Me and theo may be there for around 4:45- got something to pick up.  


Theo: Yes sir  


Stiles: ?? um what  


Liam: ^^ what he said  


Theo: you’ll find out soon 😊  


Mason: wait.  


Please tell me this is what I think it is?!?!  


Theo: Yes this is what you think it is  


Mason: OH MY GOD. Oh my god.  


Liam: so confused rn  


Scott: GUYS. eichen @ 4, no weapons, Theo and Derek are the only ones allowed to be late.  


\----  


Theo’s friendship with Derek Hale-Stilinski was something no one expected- but at the same time it worked. The two had a ton of emotional baggage, trauma, and had both devoted their lives to their significant other. Derek saw himself in the younger man; someone who was manipulated as a child and had to bear the actions that came as a consequence to that.

In some shape or form, the two were best friends. 

Which is why Theo chose Derek to help him pick out an engagement ring for Liam.  


Despite the dark colours Derek’s life previously revolved around, the man had impeccable taste- the bright, gorgeous ring that laid on Stiles’ finger was evidence of that. After making do with living in his truck for over a year, Theo feared that what he would choose simply wouldn’t be enough for Liam- his old insecurities still sat buried beneath his skin.

“It’s perfect.” Derek smiled, gesturing to the small gift bag clasped between Theo’s fingers. 

Theo sighed and glanced down at the velvet box nestled within the bag, “Yeah…but what if I’m not good enough?” 

Derek shook his head and clasped Theo’s shoulder, shaking it in what was presumably a comforting manner, “He’s stuck around for four years Theo, I don’t think he’ll be leaving anytime soon.” 

“I know,” Theo laughed, “you know I sound a lot like you before your wedding with Stiles.”

“Exactly,” Derek smirked toying with the ring on his finger, “and look how that turned out.” 

Theo nodded- Derek and Stiles were the epitome of marital bliss. The couple were soulmates, even if it took them many years of pining and multiple relationships to figure that out. But Theo couldn’t really say much, he and Liam had also endured mutual pining and jealousy stunts before they finally came to their senses and got together- to say that the pack were relieved would be an understatement. 

After settling into Derek’s car, the two set off in the direction of Eichen house with the hope that not too much had happened in the time that they had missed.  
\---  
Liam was fed up. 

He was a perfectly capable beta werewolf with pro combat skills and an added sprinkle of anger issues. Scott himself had even said that if anything happened to him, Liam would be the one to take over in the role of alpha. 

So why was he the one searching for information whilst the rest of the pack were investigating a commotion on the upper floors of the building?

“We haven’t prepared for any form of fight,” Scott had said-giving Liam that dopey look he gave when he wanted someone to listen, “and I need someone to stay on this floor in case something happens to the others.” 

Liam huffed, crossing his arms like a young child descending into a tantrum. 

“and,” Scott continued; pausing for a moment, “your anchor isn’t here yet.” 

Liam cocked an eyebrow. Did he seriously just- 

“He isn’t wrong.” Lydia spoke, Malia nodded, “The full moon is soon Liam. Who knows what could happen?” 

Liam ran a hand down his face, no matter how much he trained the older members of his pack would never forget his first years as a werewolf. “Fine.”

Scott grinned. “Thanks Liam we owe you one.” 

Liam groaned, throwing yet another useless file of paper onto the pile he had accumulated on the hard floor beside him. God, he was ought to find another pack. One that would actually utilise his abilities instead of leaving him to sit on the cold, dirty floor of Eichen House. 

If only Theo were here, Liam thought. His boyfriend would’ve managed to make some fun of the situation (whether it ended in them wrestling on the floor or making out against the wall Liam wasn’t sure). Wondering what Theo was up too with Derek, Liam stretched and stood. The chimera had been acting a little weird recently and had even refused to tell him where he was going with Derek today, no matter how much Liam begged and whined. 

Liam wasn’t worried though; he trusted Theo with all his heart and knew that Derek would keep him out of harm’s way. Derek was Theo’s Mason, and Liam had settled at the thought of that years ago. 

Liam paused at the thought of Mason, where is he?

Exiting the room he had been working in for god knows how long, Liam peered into every doorway in search of Mason, who had instantly chosen to work with Corey upon arrival to the meeting. Much to Liam’s dismay. 

Liam continued down the dark hallway- pushing open heavy doors and finding nothing but empty rooms. Before he could turn into the next passageway- a loud crash sounded behind him. 

“The fuck?” Liam screeched, turning fast enough to watch as a woman leaped out of one of the windows lining the corridor. A tremor shook throughout the hallway as everything descended into chaos in a matter of moments. 

Liam could only watch as a billow of fire exploded from the ceiling mere metres away from him.  
\---  
Theo and Derek could see the hue of smoke from over a mile away. 

“Please tell me that’s not coming from Eichen.” Theo trembled, dread washing over him in thick waves. 

Derek didn’t reply. All he did was clench his jaw and slam his foot down on the pedal, urging the car to surge forward. Theo watched as the lush greenery flew past the window as the car sped down the road, his mind and wolf speaking a constant rhythm of _LiamLiamLiam._

“He’s okay.” Derek whispered, though Theo wasn’t sure if he was the one the terrified man beside him was reassuring. Theo didn’t let go of that thought until the car swerved into Eichen’s entryway- giving both men a clear view of the building. 

sharp spurts of fire curled upon the outer walls and roof, writhing and whipping throughout like an unholy temper- encompassing every inch of the building that had stood strong within Beacon Hills for many years. 

Derek threw himself out of the car, searching frantically for his husband as he did so. Thankfully, his eyes landed on the man quickly. Stiles was stood beside his car, staring up at the building in pure shock and terror. 

“Thank god.” Derek whimpered, his legs carrying him clumsily towards his husband. Stiles turned at that moment, a layer of unshed tears sat at the corner of his eyes. 

“Der?” Stiles whispered, finally allowing the tears to fall from his eyes. 

“I’m here,” Derek cried, gathering Stiles into his arms as they cried in relief, “It’s okay.”

Theo slowly stepped down from the car, watching the encounter owlishly. He gulped, “Stiles?” 

Stiles turned away from his husband and looked at Theo, his features morphed back into that look of shock as he stared at the boy, “fuck.” 

Theo ignored him, “Where is everyone?” He closed his eyes and with a heavy swallow, “where’s Liam?”  


Stiles chewed on his lip and glanced back towards the building, “Theo-“ 

“Where is he?” Theo roared as his eyes glowed and fangs filled his mouth, “you know what I’ll just go and find him myself.” 

Theo stormed past the two in the direction of the burning building him, his mind once again picking up the mantra of _LiamLiamLiam_. He was going to find Liam, he was going to save him, he was going to save every- 

Theo quickly found himself being shoved up against the wall by Derek, the man’s glowing eyes glared down at him. 

“Let go of me.” Theo growled, thrashing in the man’s harsh grip as he tried to make a run for the building.

“Hell no,” Derek growled back, shoving Theo back against the wall, “I am not going to let you do something as stupid as venture into a burning building.” 

“I need to find him,” Theo sobbed, bowing his head, “I need to know he’s okay.” 

“I know you do,” Derek mumbled as he gathered the younger man into a hug, “but you know how angry Liam gets when you sacrifice yourself for him.” 

Mustering up all the strength he had, Theo shoved Derek away from him, “I would gladly risk my life for Liam if it meant he was safe!” he roared again, a thick pool of anger settled at the pit of his stomach. 

“Theo you need to calm-“ Stiles started, but before he could continue the front doors of Eichen burst open and the three watched as Scott stumbled out and crumbled to the floor- hacking and holding his chest as he did so. 

“Scotty!” Stiles yelped before sprinting towards his best friend before helping him prop himself against a safe wall, “what the hell happened?” 

“…witch…” Scott wheezed, taking a minute to catch his breath, “she got angry…started an inferno…escaped…” 

The alpha stared up at the three of them with glassy eyes filled with pain and pure fear, his legs and chest were covered in burns and cuts that were slowly beginning to heal- layers of dried and fresh blood caked his entire body. “where...is everyone?” 

Stiles and Derek nervously made eye contact before Stiles spoke to the man sprawled below him, “The three of us are the only ones out here,” he turned before continuing, “well apart from the crowd that’s beginning to gather.” 

Scott’s eyes widened as he began to shake his head frantically, “no no no.”

“Scott? Who was in there with you?” 

“I…Malia, Lydia…Mason, Corey…” Scott paused, making eye contact with Theo, “Liam.” 

That was all the confirmation Theo needed and before anyone could register what had happened, Theo had sprinted inside of the building.  
\---

Liam shrieked as another wave of heat covered his face, stumbling down the hallway and gripping onto any surface that wouldn’t scold his hands. Eventually, the heat and pain came to a high and his battered body finally gave in and his mind shut down. 

Finally, Liam managed to pull his body out of unconsciousness. Shrieks of terror echoed throughout the walls of the building, clasping his hands over his ears Liam willed the pain and heat to just _go away._

But Liam knew that he couldn’t just lie there, he knew that soon the ceilings would cave in and he would be another body amongst the rubble. He couldn’t do that to his friends and family. He couldn’t do that to Theo. So with one final roar, Liam pulled himself up into a standing position, wincing as he became aware of the painful burns that now painted his body. Scanning the area with newfound determination, Liam looked for any weak spots within the walls

“I’m on the second floor,” Liam nodded to himself, “I’ve jumped from higher.” 

And with that, Liam ran forward and crashed through one of the burning walls before landing with a thud in the grass that covered the land surrounding Eichen. Some of the crowd surrounding the building screamed at the sight of him, a few women came and helped him up. 

“Fuck.” Liam groaned, feeling the familiar ache of broken bones as he stood before batting the women away, “I’m a werewolf I’ll heal.” 

They all seemed to understand the concept of that, the majority backed away and submerged themselves back into the crowd- their vision infixed upon the smouldering building before them. Two women stepped forward, eying him curiously. 

“What’s your name?” One of them asked, rubbing at his arm in a comforting manner. 

“Liam.” He smiled, though the woman stilled before looking at the other- who looked just as concerned. 

“Did you just say..Liam?”

“Yeah?” 

The women looked at each other again, “What’s wrong?”

"It’s just,” one of the women began nervously, “there was a boy out here a couple of minutes ago that was causing a right ruckus and practically flew in their at the mention of your name.”  
\---  
Theo had been to hell before, and contrary to popular belief hell was not a burning hot fortress. His hell had been cold and miserable. But, if Theo had never been down there, he decided that this is what hell would look like. 

“Liam?” Theo yelled; he could feel his voice growing hoarse as he inhaled the fumes of smoke that lay thick in the air. Before he could call out again, a yell was emitted from one of the rooms. 

Claws out and ready to attack, Theo burst into the room and took in the sight that lay before him. Mason was in the middle of the room laid in Corey’s lap, screaming in agony as he clutched an ugly burn on his leg. Corey met Theo’s gaze, silently begging for help. 

“What the hell are you still doing in here?” Theo yelled, advancing towards the two boys. 

“I’m sorry Theo,” Corey whimpered whilst steadily taking his boyfriend’s pain, “I tried to get us out of here, but he was too weak to stand.” 

“It’s fine,” Theo sighed, grabbing Mason’s arm, “help me lift him. We need to get him the fuck out of here.” 

Corey made no protests as he held onto Mason’s arm tightly and helped Theo lift him as they began to drag him towards the door. Upon reaching the door, Theo all but shoved the two out of it before turning back to the building. 

“Theo?!” Corey cried as Stiles and Scott grabbed Mason, Theo noticed that Derek was nowhere to be seen, “Where are you going?” 

“I need to find Liam.” He yelled back before venturing back into the inferno and ascending upon the closest stairway to the door. Time was running out, he noted as the ceiling before him shook dangerously. Pushing past the smoke in the hallway, Theo watched as the flames ate up the hallway. It was a miracle the building was still standing. As if to prove a point, a nearby window broke and the crowd outside let out a scream at the impact. 

Before Theo could investigate, Derek burst out of one of the rooms Malia and Lydia in tow. Upon seeing Theo Derek rolled his eyes. 

“Seriously?” The older man shouted through the commotion, “You are still in here?”

“I-“ Theo began but was interrupted by a thundering screech, the group turned as the stairs behind them began to collapse.

“Fuck!” Derek shouted, before dragging the group down the crumbling stairs without a second thought. They tumbled to the bottom, landing in a heap as the fire howled around them. 

“No, no, no,” Theo sobbed as he clawed at the remains of the staircase, “Why would you do that Derek? Liam is up there!”

“You don’t know that for sure Theo.” Derek yelled angrily, “He is strong. He probably found his way out.” 

“Exactly!” Theo roared around a mouth of fangs, “No one knows for sure..have either of you seen him?”

The girls made timid eye contact before looking down and shaking their heads, “Theo, Derek’s right he’s fine- I haven’t had any serious premonitions,” Lydia spoke in a soothing voice. 

“Exactly,” Derek huffed, grabbing Theo’s arm and dragging him towards the door, “we need to go now Theo, before this building collapses and we die!”

Theo shook his head, grasping any flicker of hope he had, “I’m not leaving without him Derek.” 

“Theo!” Derek growled, losing every last bit of patience he had, “We are leaving.” 

Derek let out once last huff, before grabbing Theo and throwing him out of the doors to the house in a similar fashion as Theo had mere minutes earlier. Upon making contact with the floor, Theo curled into himself- sobbing and choking into his knees. He felt Lydia run a soothing hand down his back as the pack watched as the building’s last legs finally collapsed. 

Liam was still inside, Theo realised, Liam was burning alive…alone. He turned to throw himself into the pile of smoke and rubble screaming Liam’s name, but Scott pulled him back this time with a surge of strength. 

“Theo,” he said brokenly, tears streaming down his cheeks, “Theo, you can’t go back.” 

Theo crumpled to the ground at that, his voice destroyed from smoke and anguish. His face was wet with tears, but he couldn’t feel anything. His lips and face and arms were numb, he decided that maybe he’d never feel anything ever again. 

Behind him, he could hear the pack crying, sobbing. Stiles’ face was hidden in Derek’s chest as he expressed how worried he was. Malia was clutching onto Scott with a sharp grip and Lydia stood beside them with Mason and Corey who were grasping onto each other- all watched as the heartbroken boy before them slowly withered away. 

Liam was gone. Theo thought dully, he had survived hunters, dread doctors, berserkers, even Theo himself. But a house fire was what had killed him. Theo thought about the ring sat in Derek’s car- he had been ready to spend the rest of his life with Liam and now he was gone. He was just going to have to die too, Theo thought dully. 

Suddenly, a commotion broke out in the crowd as a familiar boy broke from it. 

“Theo!” Liam’s voice rose as he ran towards the pack, stopping as he caught sight of his pack, “T?” 

Theo was up and running through the gates in front of Eichen house in a matter of seconds. Liam limped towards him, a gorgeous bright smile gracing his features. Theo didn’t think to slow down and tackled his boyfriend, bringing them down onto the grass. 

Theo wrapped himself around Liam completely, inhaling the scent he associated with home as he attacked Liam’s lips. 

“You idiot!” Liam gasped into his mouth, “They said you went back inside- how could you? I hate you, I hate you so much.” 

Theo couldn’t answer as he breathed heavily into Liam’s mouth. Instead he pressed his lips to every inch of the boy’s skin he could find, his nose, cheek, eyebrow, neck, jaw. 

“Shit Theo I- I was so worried about you!”

Theo found his voice at that, propping himself up so he could stare down into Liam’s wet, sad eyes, “You were worried? No one had any idea where you were. I watched as that building crumbled down thinking you were in it, I thought you were dead Liam!”

Theo watched as tears trickled down his boyfriends cheek, a sob emitting from the back of both of their throats, Liam grabbed the back of his head- forcing their lips to meet in a searing, passionate kiss. 

“I’m here,” Liam whimpered into Theo’s mouth, “I’m here, I’m okay.” 

Theo sniffled, “don’t ever do that again, do you hear me?” 

“yes, god, yes I hear you.” 

Theo laughed burying his head into Liam’s neck and squeezing him tightly. The two boys stayed like that for a few moments before they stood brushing themselves off and doing a quick scan for injuries. The boys were quickly ambushed by the pack, everyone held onto each other and cried, each person relieved that everyone came out of this alive and well.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you thought :) 
> 
> I may do a followup where Theo proposes to Liam, so look out for that.


End file.
